The description relates to transflective liquid crystal displays.
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) include transmissive type, reflective type, and transflective type displays. A transmissive type LCD includes a backlight module to generate light that is modulated by liquid crystal cells to generate images. The transmissive type LCD can have a high contrast ratio and good color saturation. A reflective type LCD includes a reflector to reflect ambient light that is modulated by liquid crystal cells to generate images. The reflective type LCD does not require a backlight module, and is useful in environments with strong ambient light. A transflective type LCD can operate in a transmissive mode and/or a reflective mode. In one example, each pixel of the transflective LCD is divided into a transmissive part (T sub-pixel) and a reflective part (R sub-pixel). When operating in the transmissive mode, a backlight module generates light that is modulated by the T sub-pixels. When operating in the reflective mode, reflected ambient light is modulated by the R sub-pixels.